


Rainbow Horned Unicorns

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Prompt: Mnemmy: I would love the prompt "you asked me what i wanted for christmas and i was feeling really sarcastic so i said “a unicorn” and you actually went out and got me a stuffed unicorn i hate you so much but actually it’s really cute and i might sort of love it" featuring a very Scrooge-y Thea and Big Brother Oliver who wants to put a smile on her face





	

"Wait, you got me a present?" Thea asked as she stared down at the shiny red bag Oliver held out in front of her as they stood in his office going over his speech for the holiday party one last time before he made his grand entrance.

"It's Christmas, Speedy. Of course I got you a gift," he replied, the smile on his face widening.

"After the way I've acted these past few days, I was pretty certain you'd reconsider," she said before taking the bag from him. "Or give me coal."

"Open it," Oliver pressed. He sounded like a child on Christmas morning, all excited to give his family something special.

Thea rolled her eyes. 'It better not be coal,' she thought even as a smile upturned her lips.

His excitement prompted Thea to pull back the white and red tissue paper. "Oh, my god," she whispered, pulling the gift out of the beg. "Are you serious?" she laughed, her eyes twinkling in the soft lights of his darkened office. "A unicorn?"

"You did say you wanted one for Christmas when I asked you…"

"I was being sarcastic!" Thea retorted. "When you asked me, I was in a really bad mood. I didn't actually expect you to get me a stuffed unicorn with a rainbow horn." Staring down at the little white toy in her hands, she couldn't help but smile. "I hate you so much right now," she muttered.

"What?! Why?!" Oliver asked.

"Because it's got white fur and a pink mane and tail and it's so cute that I actually might really like it," Thea confessed in a huff.

His frown turned into a smile as he stepped closer to his sister. "So you don't want me to return it?" he replied.

"What? No! Of course not!" she wrapped her arms around it, holding the unicorn tightly to her chest. "This is actually the nicest thing you've ever gotten for me, Ollie. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Oliver said as he stepped up to wrap his arms around her.

"Crap," Thea muttered into his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Now I have to go out and find you a gift," she grumbled.

Oliver simply laughed.


End file.
